ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Archer (TV series)
The Emerald Archer is a 2010 TV series about Oliver Queen returning to Starling and creating the Green Arrow persona. It exists in The Flash ''as a part of the multiverse, on Earth-12. Created by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer 2010-2011 Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen / The Hood- 23/23 * Katie Holmes as Laurel Lance- 23/23 * Jason Issacs as Eddie Feyers * Derek Luke as John Diggle- 20/23 * Emma Roberts as Mia Queen- 22/22 * Danny Glover as Walter Steele * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Felicity Smoak * Bryan Cranston as Lieutenant Quentin Lance Recurring * Will Wheaton as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 1/23 * Tommy Lee Jones as Adam Hunt / The Boss * Nick Zano as Detective Jason Byrant * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle / The Count * Terry Crews as Tobias Church * James Carpinello as Dr. Michael Hunt * Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen * Brette Taylor as Moria Queen * Paul Johanson as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer Episodes Edit Season One: 2009-2010 # "The Pilot"- Oliver Queen returns to Starling City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. Oliver returns home deciding to join the Starling City Police Department to be with Lieutenant Quentin Lance , the only cop he trusts on the force. Lance rejects Oliver since he was good friends with Robert Queen and doesn't want him to get hurt. Oliver reunites with his butler Eddie, sister Mia, and best friend Tommy Merlyn. Oliver tries to make an effort to rekindle his friendship with Laurel, but Laurel has developed a bitterness towards men since she is angry at Oliver for leaving her. Oliver contemplates whether or not he should leave Starling City since he wanted to have a purpose in fighting crime, but now he can't have it and he's facing a lot of problems. Before he can do anything, Oliver is informed by Eddie that Lance called for him at Queen Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Lance and Oliver, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. # "Rough Seas"- Working together, Lance and Oliver find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Oliver gets himself and Lance to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (Paul Johanson) is watching them. The next morning, Lance calls and tells him what Steele found : weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Oliver wants to meet, but Lance tells Oliver to stay. Oliver gets an idea, alarming Eddie. Later, Oliver arrives at Queen Chemicals , dressed in a green hood, with a bow and arrow, and follows Lance, John Diggle, and Detective Jason Bryant. Suddenly, the three encounter the thugs. Oliver helps, but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy (by killing the man with an arrow), he and Eddie leave, with Oliver commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Oliver and Eddie meet with Lance, , learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy hanged himself. Later, Oliver goes to a surprise birthday where Eddie, Mia, Tommy, Lance, and Walter are. Adam Hunt arrives to tell Oliver that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Oliver tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Starling. # '"Love American Style"- Oliver begins working at Queen Industries 'and gets surprised to learn that a fellow employee named Felicity Smoak in the IT department is upset when her colleague's fiance, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, goes missing. Felicity is revealed to be Jason Bryant's girlfriend and asks Jason to investigate the problem using his police connections. Oliver decides to be a step ahead of Jason and investigates Tony Bressi, a salvage yard owner, and discovers that Bressi is murdering the smuggled immigrants who cannot pay for their freedom. Oliver discovers that Bressi's wife is involved in the murders, and sends the evidence that he collects to Jason not before free their Cuban prisoners. Oliver is unaware that a person is watching him from the trunk of a car in the yard. # "Everybody Has A Secret"- Lance and Tommy Merlyn investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Frank Pike (Adrian Holmes), by Commissioner Jack Grogan. Pike's partner reveals that Grogan has been controlling information on police officers who have committed mob murders, which Grogan uses to control and blackmail them. In the case of Pike's partner; Grogan forced him to falsely confess to providing inaccurate evidence against Pike , whom Lance arrested a few years ago. Investigating a Triad bookmarking office and interrogating Grogan's former partner, Oliver learns that Grogan has ties with Hunt. , who is a mob leader that secretly works in Queen Industries. With the help of his informant Werner Zytle, John and Lance investigate Grogan's uptown farm, where they find Grogan's psychotic daughter Juliet (Nicholle Tom) being kept in the attic. After Juliet confesses to killing her mother, Lance reveals to Grogan that he will be keeping this a secret and Grogan decides to thank Lance by having Pike be demoted to a beat cop. Mia and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Oliver tries to get Mia to confess to her involvement. # "The Fearsome Dr. Crane"- John and Lance investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a fear support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Jonathan Crane (Julian Sands). John and Lance are able to save one of his victims with help from The Hood, but Crane evades capture. Werner Zytle , who is plotting to takeover Adam Hunt's criminal empire, goes to Hunt's rival Frank Bertinelli to confess a secret that Hunt has been hiding from his son Michael, who is now a prominent doctor. Oliver tries to get Mia to confess to her involvement since all of her friends are doing a pact to keep it a secret to who was responsible for the break in at the school. Mia eventually confesses her involvement to the school and they surprisingly decide to give her another chance. Felicity reveals to her boyfriend Jason that she has been working with The Hood and Jason agrees to keep it a secret. # "The Scarecrow"- John and Lance investigate Jonathan Crane's background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. Frank Bertinelli arranges for a boy, who comes from a family of immigrants, to be kidnapped and sends a letter to Hunt threatening to kill the boy unless he hands over his empire to him. After using the serum on himself and losing his ability to feel fear, Crane immediately attacks Oliver. Oliver gets angered that Crane tried to kill Mia, so as The Hood he injects Crane with a larger dose of the serum. John and Lance find Crane in time and rush him to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: animated scarecrows. # "Cut Man"- Oliver tries to rescue Hunt's illegitimate son, however he is injured by a gang leader named Dorrance, who works for Bertinelli. Oliver is found in a dumpster by a doctor named Michael Hunt. Michael takes Oliver to his clinic, tends to his injuries, and removes his hood, discovering his secret. Michael contemplates turning Oliver to the authorities, but Bertinelli sends his son Pino to search every building in the Glades. Michael hides Oliver and convinces the man that he knows nothing. The man doesn't believe Michael since he knows how Michael is desperate to save his half brother and attacks him, but Oliver as The Hood overpowers him, taking him to the roof. Oliver and Michael torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Oliver kills Pino. The Hood enters the building where they are keeping the boy, kills the guards, and rescues him. Meanwhile, Tommy throws Laurel a fundraiser to support her law firm, hoping to prove his love for her that way. # "Human Target"- Michael reveals the truth to Hunt about The Hood's identity and Hunt decides to kill Oliver since Oliver as The Hood, has been targeting his drug dealer Jefferson Skeevers. Eddie recommends bodyguard Christopher Chance, the "Human Target", to help them. Christopher impersonates Oliver at Queen Industries and fakes his death when Floyd Lawton attacks. Felicity realizes that Hunt plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Starling City , needing The Hood eliminated in case he would interfere. Oliver, joined by Christopher, raids Hunt's meeting only to capture him and the other drug lords. Oliver claims that he faked his own death as part of a police sting operation. A vigilante called The Dark Archer visits Queen Industries' executive Warren White, and kills him. Meanwhile, Tommy is cut off financially by his father, Malcolm , who is revealed to have been trying to kill Oliver and Lance from earlier on. Laurel sticks with him, stating that she does not want him for money. # "Years End"- The Dark Archer attacks and hospitalizes Walter injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Warren White. Investigating Dark Archer on his own, Jason sends information he discovers to Felicity just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be about about Project Avalon. Oliver deduces that The Dark Archer is at a Queen Industries office building and goes there alone. Oliver as The Hood kills Dark Archer , only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Jason, whom the real Dark Archer set up as himself to trick Oliver. Felicity begins to mourn Jason's death and Oliver feels guilty about everything that has happened. John gets surprised when an undercover cop's wife gets murdered and vows to get Bertinelli since he is aware that Bertinelli ordered the hit. John feels guilty about it since he had an affair with the dead cop's wife. Lance wakes up from his alcohol induced sleep and discovers a cut on his arm as well as the throwing star that The Dark Archer uses. # "Blaze"- Six weeks after his fight with Dark Archer, Oliver avoids any activities as his vigilante, despite insistence from Eddie. When a man named Frank is murdered at a recording studio where a young pop star named Cassidy is, Felicity suspects that someone is trying to kill her favorite singer and begs for Oliver to stop whoever is behind this. Tracking down the suspect, Oliver as The Hood is overpowered during the confrontation, but discovers that the murderer is Cassidy's ex-boyfriend Garfield Lynn the special effects engineer for her show. Lynns shows up at a concert to kill Cassidy. As The Hood, Oliver saves Cassidy before Lynns commits suicide. The media calls The Hood a hero. Elsewhere, John starts bothering Bertinelli, but things get worse when renegade cops decide to take the law into their own hands. # "Savior"- Oliver has to deal with an angry resident of the Glades, named Jean Paul Valley who is kidnapping and killing people since he blames them for ruining his home. To make things worse, he broadcasts these murders online and claims he was inspired by Hood. Oliver is horrified by this statement and vows to stop the killer, but his manhunt in intensified after Laurel comes to him in tears telling him that Lance has been kidnapped. Eddie finds out that Jean is using an abandoned subway car, and Oliver is able to catch the car and kill Jean. The pressure on John escalates when Bertinelli's associates begin following him everywhere he goes. Lance tenders his resignation as lieutenant. He later tells Laurel about the throwing star and his drunken blackouts, but believes he is being set up. Laurel later convinces Lance to go into rehabilitation. # "Dead Or Alive"- Oliver stops a hired gunman and realizes that the latter's target is not safe yet. Mayor Marion Grange hires Floyd Lawton (Michael Rowe) to take out Malcolm Merlyn after the previous gunman's death. Malcolm asks Tommy to attend an award ceremony where Malcolm will be receiving a humanitarian award; Tommy is persuaded by Laurel to attend. At the last moment, Oliver discovers that Malcolm is the target and races to the event to save him. Although he is almost caught by John, Oliver manages to get Malcolm away from the Triads who were sent to kill him. Malcolm is shot with one of Lawton's poisonous bullets, and Oliver is forced to reveal his identity to Tommy so that he can save Malcolm's life. Malcolm and Tommy reconcile. Malcolm begins to believe that someone who knew about Project Avalon is trying to kill him. # "Heroes"- Walter learns from Hunt that billionaire Ray Palmer wants Palmer Industries to do a business deal with Queen Corp. However, Walter doesn't know that Ray is actually a crime fighter known as the Atom and Ray uncovers a plot made by a group to steal company information from Hunt. Ray begins to distrust Oliver because of his methods and Zytle assassinates Hunt's associate District Attorney Vernon Fields and Hunt declares war on Frank believing that he is responsible for everything. Tommy meanwhile visits Malcolm in the hospital and flashbacks reveal what happened to Malcolm after his wife Lucy was murdered in the Glades. After Lucy died, Malcolm went to travel for the year and learned various forms to hand to hand combat. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"- Hunt ' gets hospitalized during an ambush, Werner Zytle and Butch Gilzean arrive to kill him with a plan to take his place only to be stopped by The Hood. Oliver gets Hunt, Zytle, and Butch away from Paulings and flees to a safehouse where they are captured by Tobias Church's new gang. Church makes a deal with Frank for Hunt's head, but Frank insults Church appearance which gets him shot in the head. Frank's men and Church's gang start fighting while Oliver and Hunt escape while Zytle fights Church. Church kills Zytle by making him fall off the roof into the water below. Oliver learns a shocking secret about his parents from Hunt before he leaves to give up his life of crime. Meanwhile, Malcolm tries to find out who ordered him to killed. Thinking quickly, Marion Grange sells out Hideo Katsu to Malcolm and The Dark Archer kills him in front of Michael. # "Therapy"- An unexplained suicide of a wealthy and powerful woman in Queen Corp leads Oliver to suspect that his psychologist, Dr. Marks, may have killed them. Eddie explains to Oliver how his parents were good people, but Oliver refuses to listen to him when the company's director of physical operations, Rupert Thorne (Albert Brooks), reveals to Oliver that his parents kept quiet about the company's illegal activities until Walter (who is now working as a director of a forensics laboratory for the Starling City P.D ) tells Oliver that his father was a true stoic. In the end, Oliver discovers a cave hidden beneath Queen Manor and learned that his father Robert was a vigilante before his death. # "Avalon"- Walter tells Oliver about a secret project that has thought to been extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Robert Queen and his company Queen Corp. Oliver discovers this after speaking with his godmother Leslie Thompkins and decides to go see Malcolm , for the real truth. Flashbacks show how mobster Salvatore Valestra was threatening Robert and Moira Queen on the night of their deaths which was why Malcolm went to meet with Valestra in order to protect the Queens. Robert was against this since Malcolm wanted to revive Project Avalon, but Moira was in favor of asking Malcolm to help protect them from Valestra. Oliver is unaware that he's placing himself in mortal danger. Meanwhile, Werner Zytle takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to Starling City. # "What Happened?"- After the events of Project Avalon weeks ago, Starling City, including Tommy Merlyn, is stunned with the surprise death of Malcolm Merlyn , but did he really die? Meanwhile, Oliver wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Tommy is being investigated by two FBI agents, and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast. # '"Tempus Part One"- '''When a bounty hunter from the future named Skip Trace arrives to the present, he tries to kill Oliver but gets stopped by three strangers saving him. Oliver discovers that the strangers who saved him were sent from the future to save him. The heroes Static (Tristan Wilds), War Hawk (Anthony Mackie) , Rip Hunter (Arthur Darvill), and Katana who all try to complete their second mission by stopping Tracer from getting his hands on Professor Carter Nichols (Robin Atkin Downes) TBA # "Tempus Part Two"- # "Spectator"- # "Imperfect"- # "Talisman"- # "Excabilur"- Category:The Emerald Archer Category:CBS Category:2010-2011 Category:Green Arrow Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action